Kung Fu Panda: The Rise of Evil
by Mitchicus
Summary: Ever since Po has returned from Gongmen City, he has been thinking about his parents and Tigress, but he is unsure of who he should pursue. However, a new villain has risen, one capable of destroying all of China and defeating the Dragon Warrior if he acquires a great power. Po and his friends must ready for all out war to decided China's fate. Language, violence, and sexual themes


**Kung Fu Panda: The Rise of Evil **by

Mitchicus

Chapter 1: A New Foe

**A/N: Thank you for reading yet another story of mine! This is the first of many chapters for this story, so sjust it back and enjoy!**

Snow fell over the mountains as the large force climbed up a nearby mountain, getting into position for the strike.

"Keep a low profile; we want this to be smooth and quick if possible." A coal black wolf said to the elite troops.

"Dashere, what if he escapes?" One soldier asked.

"From our knowledge, this guy does not run from fights." Dashere said grinning. "Kill him and get the scroll, or die trying. Then we focus our attention on the emperor, and finally, the Dragon Warrior."

"Gloria et potestatem!" The commandoes said in a hushed tone, ready to die for their cause if they had to.

Dashere nodded and went to the cliff and saw their target's location; a large palace out of the side of a mountain.

"Chune, set the line." Dashere said and stepped back, a Siberian Tiger stepping forward and aiming his crossbow at the palace.

He fired and the harpoon tipped line sailed through the air, and stuck into the side of the palace. Dashere nodded.

"Go, and bring glory to our crusade." Dashere said and the soldiers raised their fists in the crusade's salute before attaching lines to the rope to hold them up as they sailed over the large cliff and to the palace.

The soldiers grabbed onto the rope and began a descent across the chasm, the rope making a low sound that few could hear…except their target, already sensing their presence long before they even came to the mountain. As the soldiers descended, the warrior was meditating in front of a large group of candles in an open aired room, and he extinguished the candles with the swipe of his hand, using the air pushed from it to take away the light.

He got up and turned to the side, seeing his racked weapon. A Hattori Hanzo Katana sword sat sheathed, and he picked up the deadly weapon, tying the sheath to his left side and approaching what the assassins were truly after; the powerful scroll he had sworn to protect. He picked up the scroll and tied it to his other side, making sure that it was with him in the battle.

He walked into the courtyard and saw a full view of the assassins coming towards him, and the White Tiger readied for battle. The first assassin landed on the ground, then the next, then the next, then the next. They surrounded the Kung Fu warrior and drew their weapons, pointing them at the warrior.

The White Tiger smiled and went into a stance, a brief moment of silence enveloping the place, only the wind and snow showing the world still spinning as the warriors stood frozen. Then the first soldier moved from behind him, the tiger hitting him in the face with his elbow and knocking him to the ground.

Another lunged forward and he jumped into the air, kicking him in the face and sending him also the hard ground. Two more attacked, the warrior hitting them both with a side punch, and sweeping the legs out of three more. Five more charged at him, all swinging at once. There was no more wounding and bruising, and the killing commenced.

The tiger drew his sword and blocked all three attacks at once, holding the three at bay and then throwing them all backwards with a push of his sword. Another lunged at him and he quickly stabbed him in the stomach and kicked him to the ground, cutting two more quickly as they attacked him next. He cut the throat of two more and kicked a third that was behind him, stunning him long enough for him to turn around and finish him off. He dealt with the others, and soon he was standing in the center of a large group of corpses that were once the elite soldiers.

He took a deep breath and wiped the blood off of his sword with his hand, but he heard something coming. He heard booming footsteps, and the tiger turned to see the large gates fly open, an enormous Siberian Tiger standing between them. His eyes were like that of an inferno, and his size was two times his own, and two times as muscular. The tiger before him was a monster.

"Lei Kang." The tiger said.

The tiger smiled, and a loud number of footsteps were heard, another force of elite warriors in case the first group did not succeed.

"You send all that you can, but I will not fall." The White Tiger said.

Lei Kang smiled. "Merindus, you are not invincible; you will fall eventually, and though you know that, your pride does not want to show it."

"It depends on the fight, Kang." Mitch said.

"Yes, but it was foretold by a soothsayer that no one but the Dragon Warrior can defeat me," Lei Kang said, beginning to circle the White Tiger. "and the only way for me to defeat the Dragon Warrior is through the known power contained on the Hurricane Scroll, and that scroll is on your belt."

The tiger growled. "You'll never lay your hands on it-"

"We shall see about that." Kang said smirking.

Mitchicus Merindus went into his fighting stance, putting his left arm forward and his right back and waited for his opponent.

"Do you know how to break someone who does not fear death?"

"How?" Mitch asked, not losing focus.

"By breaking their soul!" He said and jumped into the air, doing a flip and slamming his fist into the ground where Mitch once stood, since he evaded the attack.

Lei Kang charged at the tiger, the two beginning to send a fury of punches and kicks at the other. Mitch sent a quick number of punches and kicks his way, but they were blocked. He finally laid one punch to his face but the tiger seemed to be unaffected, knocking down Mitch's defenses and giving one powerful punch to his face, sending him to the ground.

Mitch spat out blood and jumped up, kicking Kang but being punched in the stomach, receiving a greater effect than what his kick did to Kang. Even some one as strong as Mitch could not match the capabilities of Lei Kang.

Mitch staggered, clasping his chest as he felt several broken ribs from the punch.

"You cannot defeat me, Merindus." Kang said laughing.

Mitch lunged at him again, but was knocked to the ground by another punch. The tiger tried to get up again, but was kicked in the face, knocked unconscious.

Dashere came to Kang's side, and the large tiger leaned down to Mitch.

"Bind him, and we will extract everything else we need from him." Kang said and pulled the scroll from his belt.

The tiger laughed and looked down at the unconscious tiger. "Your fight was for nothing, and I could have used you. I honestly expected a better fight from a student of Oogway."

The soldiers picked up the tiger and brought him into the palace, Kang smiling as they dragged him inside. They would get the final things they needed and then they would slay him.

* * *

The two warriors took their stances, and Master Shifu took his place in front of them.

"Begin." He commanded.

Tigress attacked, not holding anything back against her comrade and friend, Po. The panda tried his hardest to dodge and deflect her attacks, and was doing well. Losing to her every time had gotten annoying and also gotten him used to her tactics, eventually allowing him to get this decisive edge today.

He grabbed her paw and threw her backwards, getting the important moment he had waited for. He swept her legs out from under her and she fell to the ground, Po standing over her triumphantly.

"Congratulations, panda." Shifu said. "You have defeated Tigress once after countless losses."

"She's an excellent warrior; it took countless times in order to get this victory." Po said, helping Tigress up.

"Good work, Po." Tigress complimented, swallowing her pride as well.

Tigerizza, the newest member of the Jade family, put her hands on her hips and nodded.

"He is the Dragon Warrior after all; he should be able to take down anyone." She said.

"You owe my five almond cookies." Mantis murmured to Monkey, the primate shaking his head in defeat.

"Though that was a somewhat short match students, that will be all; conduct training on your own and meet me at dawn here tomorrow." Shifu said and exited the Training Hall.

The Furious Five and Tigerizza went to training, but Po did not train. The Five questioned him about it, but Po said he was feeling sick and they did not question their friend any longer.

Po sat down on the floor and leaned his back against the wall, sighing. Ever since they had returned from Gongmen City, he had been troubled by what he would do after the events in the city. He had discovered his past and seen Tigress' friendship, but he believed something more; love.

He scratched his head, deep in thought. Sure, he had always had a crush on Tigress and an attraction to her, and as he got to know her, he began to love her but did not pursue it, fearing she would reject him in front of everyone. But now that she had shown such emotions for him, he was debating if he should pursue her.

The other trouble was the eerie feeling that his parents may still be alive. He remembered watching his mother leave him to distract Shen and the wolves, but he did not know what became of his father, or his mother, or his entire species for that matter. Could they still be alive? Could there be more pandas?

He could not decide which way to follow, but he made a conclusion; he would probably never live to know of the fates of his parents or his kind. So he chose the love of his life, Tigress. He had to act. Too long had he been shy and nervous about being closer to her more than a best friend, and now was the time to change that.

"Tigress?" He called, getting up.

Tigress jumped from her training and landed in front of Po with ease.

"Yes, Po?" She asked.

"Hey…I was wondering…" Po asked, still nervous of her answer but not going to hold back. "…would you like to go get some food at my dad's with me?"

"Well Shifu did say train, but I'm sure a quick lunch won't hurt anybody." Tigress said smiling.

"So…yes?"

"Yes, Po." Tigress teased him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Ok…so I'll meet you at your room in about ten minutes?" Po asked awkwardly.

"Fifteen please, Po." Tigress said smiling.

"Ok, will do." Po said. "Thanks Tigress."

"No problem, Po." Tigress said smiling.

Po left the Training Hall, a wide smile upon his face. Finally, she had truly accepted him and given him this chance. Tigerizza sighed, remembering her own love out protecting his own land. She prayed that he was not in any trouble whatsoever.

* * *

Kang's fist hit Mitch's face hard, blood splattering the wall next to Mitch from the blow.

"You have locked the scroll, Merindus." Kang growled, and punched him again, receiving the same effect. "I have seen this kind of trickery before; it is wrapped under dragon skin, an unbreakable and impenetrable casing. How do you open it?"

Mitch smiled, his teeth full of blood. "The joke is on you, Kang; only the Dragon Warrior can open the scroll. And I'll bet he won't be opening it for a warlord ready to kill him."

Kang smiled. "You are correct, Merindus. But I know a loophole. But tell me this…" Kang said, and grabbed Mitch by the throat. "Why are you ready to lay down your life for a useless cause?"

"It is not useless." Mitch said, struggling to breath.

"It will be useless to you know, for your dedication has gotten you killed." Kang said, and showed him that the entire room was surrounded by explosives. "And you shall go out with a bang."

He laughed and walked out of the palace, Dashere lighting the fuse and the two hurrying out of the palace, leaving Mitch to his fate.

Meanwhile, another master, a white wolf named Kann, hurried to his friend's palace, sensing the peril that his friend was in. He reached a nearby mountain and saw the blood stained courtyard, and hurried towards it.

Mitch struggled against his ropes, seeing the fuse get all the more closer to the explosives. He tried his hardest to escape, and after many tries, he freed himself from his bonds with his teeth and began to run out of the room, but it was too late.

The palace exploded, and Kann covered his eyes from the blast, wood, stone, and other materials being sent into the air and falling to the ground later. He eased his paws from his face and hurried to the remains of the proud palace, seeing burning remnants.

"Mitch! Mitch!" He called out, pulling up rubble to try and find his friend.

At last he pulled the rubble away from the ground and his friend was revealed. Kann threw the support to the ground and dropped to his knees.

"Mitch…" He said, looking down at his friend.

**A/N: There you have it, the first chapter! I hope you all loved it and please be sure to review it, and R&R the future chapters! Next chapter: Descent into Chaos. Lei Kang faces the emperor of China, with dire consequences. Please review, share, comment, and please, no flames!**


End file.
